Adiós
by Martu Malfoy
Summary: Sorpresa, ansiedad y nervios. Eso es lo que recuerda Isobel Ross de su primer día en Hogwarts.


**Disclaimer: **los personajes (bueno, en ese caso, Isobel sola), le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Yo solo se los tomé prestados por un rato.

Este fic participa para el reto especial: **"Primeras veces"** del foro **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

**- – -**

**Adiós.**

_Capítulo Único._

–¿Vamos?

La suave voz de su mejor amiga hizo que pegara un respingo, inmersa como estaba en sus cavilaciones. Volteó a ver a aquella menuda, casi esquelética muchacha, que, aún a sus dieciocho años de edad, todavía conservaba cierta chispa infantil en sus rasgos, propios de una muñeca de porcelana, que eran delicadamente enmarcados por una fascinante melena de un extraño color que, sin llegar a ser pelirrojo, poseía un cierto destello anaranjado que se inmiscuía entre el tono dorado de sus largos bucles, que acariciaban la zona de la delgada espalda baja.

Al bajar la vista hacia su pequeña y pecosa mano, decorada con un brazalete de oro con el dibujo de un tejón, en la cual los colores amarillo y negro se mezclaban formando una trenza, sonrió. Recordó aquella misma mano pero siete años atrás, aún más pequeña y pálida si cabía, extendida hacia su dirección, en la fatídica noche de aquel tormentoso primero de septiembre, en la cual había arribado por primera vez a las puertas del lugar que tan rápidamente se había convertido en su hogar.

A su mente acudieron miles de imágenes, sucediéndose unas a otras como estrellas fugaces en la inmensidad de la galaxia. La expresión de orgullo de sus padres cuando arribó por primera vez al Express, los enormes ojos verdes de Rose abriéndose desmesuradamente cuando se chocaron en aquel tren, suceso que desencadenó en la amistad que hasta ese día seguían compartiendo, la primera visión del castillo abriendo sus enormes puertas, la estruendosa voz del Sombrero Seleccionador gritando a todo pulmón un muy seguro _"¡SLYTHERIN!"_, en el momento en que había tocado su rubia cabellera. Cerró los ojos, dejando que los recuerdos tomen el control de su mente.

Se vio a sí misma hundida nuevamente entre memorias. El Gran Comedor con su techo magnífico, que había sorprendido enormemente a todos los presentes. La expresión de felicidad de Rose cuando el Sombrero gritó un muy certero _"¡HUFFLEPUFF!"_ que mandó a su mejor amiga a la casa de los tejones. La elegante frialdad de la Sala Común de las serpientes, ubicada en las mazmorras. Los deliciosos banquetes, en los que comía hasta que su estómago dolía. También hizo memoria de su primera clase, Encantamientos, en la que había resultado ser inusualmente buena. Siguió avanzando en ese camino de nervios, sorpresa, ansiedad y felicidad que recordaba como su primer día en Hogwarts: los en, ese entonces, infantiles rostros de las que habían sido sus compañeras de dormitorio. El primer partido de Quidditch al que había asistido, en la que el orgulloso equipo verde esmeralda de Slytherin había vencido ampliamente a las águilas de Ravenclaw. Y esa sensación que le había provocado el ver a sus compañeros elevarse en sus escobas, que había sido la misma que la había motivado a inscribirse en las audiciones para Guardián un año más tarde, en la que había sido seleccionada y había quedado, además, en la historia, por ser la primera mujer capitana del equipo de Slytherin en la historia de Hogwarts.

Sus recuerdos se tornaron más oscuros cuando rememoró al par de ojos cafés que solían buscar los suyos propios desde la mesa de los leones. Se reprendió mentalmente al notar que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al evocar todas sus memorias juntos: la primera sonrisa, la primera conversación, el primer beso (que no había sido ni por cerca tan poético como sonaba, de hecho había sucedido porque ella se había tropezado en clase de Pociones buscando un bezoar en el armario y había aplastado la cara del pobre muchacho, que estaba abajo suyo esperando su turno… con sus labios. Había sido patético.), el día en que él le había confesado sus sentimientos y cuando le propuso salir. Sonrió brevemente al acordarse de sus grandes ojos, la mata indomable de cabello color miel que caía sobre ellos y la infinidad de pecas que cubría su pálido rostro. Sí, Thomas Lancaster había llegado a ser muy importante para ella. _"Pero también rompió mi corazón"_, pensó mientras a su mente acudía el día en que lo había encontrado en una batalla con un único músculo del cuerpo con la estúpida de Cassie Emerson, una vulgar muchacha de Gryffindor un año mayor que ambos.

Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano al observar al castillo, ya perdiéndose entre la penumbra de la noche. Notó que nada había cambiado, excepto ella. Rose seguía allí, con sus ingobernables bucles dorados. Sus compañeras de dormitorio, con las que había terminado formando una amistad, también lo hacían. Y, de alguna forma u otra, Hogwarts también estaría allí, en sus recuerdos, como el lugar que había sido su casa durante siete años. Supo que todo seguiría su curso, que nuevos alumnos ingresarían por esas puertas y se deleitarían con el banquete, serían sorteados para sus respectivas casas, harían amigos (y tal vez enemigos), se quejarían de la profesora de DCAO y sus numerosos deberes, jugarían al quidditch y, sencillamente, serían felices.

Y ella también lo haría, claro que sí. Seguiría viendo a sus compañeras, tendría una profesión y continuaría practicando para ser la mejor Guardiana de quidditch de la historia, como se había prometido a sí misma en esa soleada tarde de abril cuatro años atrás. Era tiempo de irse, de forjar su libertad y de crecer. Ya no era la misma niña que ese primero de septiembre, claro que no.

Volteó nuevamente a ver a Rose, su sonrisa cálida y paciente y la misma expresión de nostalgia que ella misma tenía. Su pequeño cuerpo cubierto por el bello vestido rosa pálido que había escogido para el Baile de Graduación y la mano extendida hacia ella, esperando que Isobel la tomara.

–Vamos. –Su voz sonó suave, más suave que nunca.

Y, en ese momento, supo que todo estaría bien.

**- – -**

Bueno, la verdad es que voy a ser sincera: nunca he leído nada acerca de Isobel Ross (la madre de McGonagall), así que me he inventado mi propia historia.

Espero que les haya gustado, por favor dejen un comentario. ¡Me motivan mucho a seguir escribiendo!


End file.
